The Beautification of Hermione Granger
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ginny get makeovers? Well, you'll have to read to find out, won't you?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Beautification of Hermione Granger

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Nothing belongs to me, it's all JK's. AU but not really OOC or Mary Sue or original character rape. Despite the fact that Hermione has decided she wants to look a bit hotter, she is still Hermione, she still loves books, she still cares about her school work more than anything. Don't worry, I haven't done anything horrible to her, she's still Rowling's character. I say this, because I've read some horrid stories where people turn Rowling's characters into Mary Sues and self inserts and other horrid things like that. Oh, also, as I am of the opinion that 90's fashion is terrifying, I'm just going to pretend in my head that it's current, not 10 years ago, ok?

0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful summer's day in early June of 1997. Hermione Granger had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts and she was home for the summer. She was eager to begin reading next year's required books, however, the new supply list for 7th year hadn't arrived yet from Hogwarts, so she couldn't. So, instead of going and getting school books, Hermione decided she wanted a change. Standing in the mirror, Hermione looked at herself. She needed a change; a big one.

Hermione got dressed, ate a light breakfast, and then told her parents she was going out shopping. She got all of her muggle money along with her father's credit card, and put it in a pocket of her jeans before she walked out into the back yard. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated, the world went dark for a split second as the suffocating darkness of apparition surrounded her. A moment later, she opened her eyes and blinked at the teetering sight of the Weasley's home that greeted her.

Hermione knocked on the front door of the Weasley's house, and Ginny answered the door.

"Hermione!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, nearly strangling her.

"Hi Ginny! How have you been?" Hermione asked when Ginny had released her.

"Really great, thanks. So… are you here to visit Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me, clothes shopping and such?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I've been stuck here with the boys so far. Let me just ask mum," Ginny told her with a smile.

"MUM!" Ginny shouted into the house. "I'M GOING SHOPPING WITH HERMIONE, I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she leaned back a bit. Ginny turned and faced her with a huge smile.

"Ok, let's go," she said pleasantly. Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione, and they apparated at the top end of High Street at they Royal Mile in Edinburgh. Hermione had been there once with her parents, but she knew that it would be fun for Ginny who had never been there.

The girls walked down High Street going into all the shops that interested them. By the time they got to Cockburn Street, they were already carrying a lot of bags, Hermione discretely used her want to shrink the bags and put the others into one bag. They walked down Cockburn Street and came to a piercing parlor called Whiplash Trash (yes, this does exist. No, my mother didn't let me go in).

Ginny and Hermione shot sidelong glances at each other and smiled slyly. Hermione picked up two stones off of the ground and transfigured them into IDs for herself and Ginny. They walked in and were greeted by a few rather frightening looking people covered in metal. Hermione decided that she wanted to get her navel pierced; Ginny cocked an eyebrow, then with a sly smile, she whispered what she wanted to the piercer, he nodded, and smiled at her.

The girls had to sign papers then their IDs were checked. The piercer led them into a back room and told Hermione to get onto a doctor's table that was covered in paper. Hermione nervously hopped onto the table, and pulled up her shirt so that her belly button was exposed. The piercer, his name was Jim, smiled at her.

"Is this your first body piercing?" he asked. Hermione just nodded nervously, her mouth had gone stone dry.

"Well, don't worry and relax, it isn't that bad," he told her, sounding very reassuring.

"Ok," she said nervously. Jim put on gloves, then cleaned her navel off with some clear odd smelling liquid. Hermione lightly bit her lower lip as he took out some clamps that were held together by a rubber band and gently pinched her navel between them. The clamps were cold, but they didn't hurt. He drew dots in the openings of the clamps with a purple marker, then asked her if she liked the placement.

"Yes," Hermione told him.

"Ok," Jim said, then opened a package that had been sitting on counter, in it was a hypodermic needle. Jim poised the needle over her navel, and placed a piece of cork on the other side. Ginny took Hermione's hand and held it tight.

"Ok," said Jim. "Now, on the count of three, I want you to breathe in, and when you breathe out, I'm going to pierce, ok?"

"Yes," said Hermione. She closed her eyes tight and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"One, two, three," Jim counted slowly. On three, Hermione took a deep breath in, then let it out. There was a slight pain, like a quick hard pinch, then she opened here eyes, and there was a needle stuck into cork through her navel. Hermione smiled as she looked down at it. Jim exchanged the needle for a curved metal barbell with two plain metal balls screwed onto the ends. He told her how to clean it and take care of it.

Hermione got off the table, and Ginny got on. Jim changed his gloves, and got out new needles. Hermione held Ginny's hand as the other girl unflinchingly got metal bars placed in her navel and through her tongue, and finally a small curved barbell through her right eyebrow. The girls smiled and paid Jim, then left the shop. As soon as they exited the shop, Hermione used a healing spell on each of their piercings so that they didn't have to wait for them to heal. The slight pain they had felt was immediately relieved, and they kept walking down Cockburn Street until they got to Market Street. They walked down Market St. for a little while, accumulating more bags, before they finally made their way to Prince's Street. They finished shopping, and shrunk down all their bags before apparating back to the Burrow.

Ginny brushed her hair in front of her right eyebrow then she and Hermione walked into the Burrow and straight up to Ginny's room where they sorted out the packages they had bought.

"Thank you so much for buying me all of that, Hermione," Ginny said, thankful she had such a good friend.

"Any time, you're the only girl who I really consider to be a friend, you don't try and change me; you like me for who I am," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione disapparated home with all of her bags, and put them in her room. It seemed rather pointless to unpack them as she would be leaving to go to Grimmauld Place in less than a week, so she just stuffed the bags into her school trunk. Hermione lay on her bed that night smiling at her ceiling, thinking of how much better she was going to look, and how surprised everyone at school would be to see her.

0o0o0o0o

Okay. As I said, I don't think I made her too out of character. She still likes books, haha. And okay, yes I do have my navel pierced, but I think it would be cute on Hermione, she's so bookish, so it's an interesting contrast, I think. As to Ginny's additions, Ginny is a rebel. And I picked two piercings that wouldn't show much, and the eyebrow piercing came from me staring at a picture of Bonnie Wright for 10 minutes trying to figure out what wouldn't look horrid on her.


	2. Chapter 2 Turning Heads

The Beautification of Hermione Granger

Chapter 2 Turning Heads

Same disclaimer still applies, I don't own anything, well, nothing you recognize, anyway.

We're just going to pretend that this is in the future, ok? Even though it really is 1997, the clothes and technology from now call to me.

0o0o0o0o

For the rest of the week before going to 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione worked on her appearance. Each morning, she would wake up bright and early, eat a healthy breakfast, and then go for a jog around her neighborhood. After warming up with the jog, she stretched and did pushups and such to tone her muscles. The hottest hours of the day, from 11 am until 3pm were spent lying out in the sun with a book, working on a tan. Every night before bed, Hermione did a special charm on her hair to keep it straight and unfrizzy. Eventually, if she kept using the charm, her hair would stay straight and smooth permanently.

Hermione woke up extra early on Friday morning. She said goodbye to her parents before shrinking her already packed school trunk, and apparating to Diagon Alley. Hermione exchanged her muggle money at Gringotts before picking up some treats for Crookshanks. Having done all necessary things to do with shopping in London, Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place.

No one was in her immediate line of sight when she walked into the house, so she brought her trunk up to her usual room that she shared with Ginny. Upon opening the door, Hermione found Ginny sitting on her own bed looking very bored and using her wand to change the colors of her toenails.

"Did you miss me, then?" Hermione asked. Ginny jumped about a foot off the bed, before jumping off of it to embrace her friend.

"Of course I did! Nothing to do at the Burrow but sit in my room and avoid having Mum or my brothers see my new piercings," she told the older girl.

"I can see how that would cause you to pine for me," Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, you won't guess who's here," Ginny said excitedly.

"Probably not, so you should just tell me, " Hermione said.

"Remus," Ginny said grinning even wider. Hermione blushed. She had had a crush on Remus since her third year when he had been her teacher. Getting to know him and spend even more time with him because of the Order didn't help matters. Thankfully, Ginny was the only person who knew.

"Oh, I see. Isn't he dating Tonks, though?" Hermione asked trying not to sound dejected.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked looking very confused.

"Well, I know that Tonks likes him too, and they're hardly ever apart," Hermione said.

"Uh… yeah. That's only because Tonks follows him around though," Ginny said.

"Oh, ok. That's good then, I guess."

"Yes, but let's stop talking about this and change into new clothes instead," Ginny said excitedly. Neither girl had worn any of their new clothes yet.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had decided to stay home at the Burrow that summer instead of staying at Head Quarters. The two youngest Weasley children were thankful for this because Sirius and strict only go together if one is saying 'Sirius is not remotely strict at all whatsoever' which is just the opposite of Molly. The only reason Molly had even felt comfortable letting Ron and Ginny stay alone was because she knew that Remus would be there all summer as well.

Free from her mother's eyes, Ginny was not afraid to show off. Ginny was hot, and she knew it. Hermione was hot, but she still needed some convincing. It was one of those days where the weather could do anything. Some days it was certain what the weather would be like; this was not one of those days. At present, however, it was quite warm outside, so Ginny and Hermione dressed accordingly.

Going through the many bags of clothes and other wardrobe items they had bought, Ginny and Hermione helped each other decide on an outfit. Half an hour later, the girls were satisfied when they looked in the mirror. Hermione wore an orange t-shirt with the name of a soda pop on it; the shirt was just short enough to show off her navel piercing. With the shirt, she wore knee-length dark denim shorts that were frayed like cut-offs, but they had been bought that way. She kicked on a new pair of skateboarding shoes Ginny had convinced her to buy, and then completed her look by keeping her pin straight hair out of her eyes with neon green bobby pins.

Ginny was, as always, a little less modest and a bit more of a rebel than Hermione. Although it was more revealing than she would wear around her mother, Ginny's outfit was cute and not without taste. Ginny was wearing a white flower printed tank-top with thick straps and rolled up denim short-short that came to just above her mid-thigh. The shirt was short enough to leave about two inches of skin showing above her pierced navel. The black high tops she wore showed off green and black-stripped socks. The green baseball cap turned sideways and the dark shades that sat low on her nose revealed her eyebrow piercing and shouted aloud that Ginny was ready for summer.

The girls smacked on cherry lip-gloss then walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen sitting at the table and talking. When Hermione and Ginny walked in, they stopped talking and looked at the girls who they barely recognized. Taking in the girls' new appearances, the two men were too shocked to say anything at first. By the time they had anything to say, the two teenagers were already heading upstairs with their drinks.

"Did you see their faces?" Ginny nearly shouted when they got in the room.

"I was trying not to look," Hermione said, giggling.

000

Early the next morning, Remus and Sirius ate breakfast together in the kitchen, when they had finished; they headed their separate ways, Sirius outside to the barely risen sun, and Remus to the library. Expecting the room to be empty, Remus was only slightly surprised when he opened the door to find Hermione stretched out on a couch lying on her stomach with her feet swinging lazily through the air. She looked up when he opened the door and gave him a smile.

"Hello Remus. Long time no speak," she said with a grin.

"Indeed. I hope I find you well, Hermione?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same," he said. There was a slightly awkward period of silence where they kept nodding but said nothing.

"So you got your navel pierced," Remus said, and then mentally slapped himself for bringing up the fact that he obviously noticed it.

"Yes, I did." Hermione said.

"It's um… nice," Remus told her awkwardly.

"Thanks…" Hermione said, blushing.

"Right… so would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all," Hermione said, sitting up and making room for him to sit down next to her.

"Thanks," he said and sat down. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"'A Complete Guide To Wizarding Genealogy'," she told him, not looking up from her book.

"That sounds interesting. Any particular reason?" he asked.

"No, nothing specific really, it's just interesting to see how many people I know are related to each other," she told him.

"Really? Like who?" he asked.

"Oh, tons of people. For instance, Harry and Lord Voldemort are very, very distant cousins. They both descend from the Peverells," she told him, looking at him at last.

"That's surprising," he said, truly shocked.

"Yes, and nearly everyone I know is somehow related to the Blacks," she said.

"Well, yes, I did know that," he said, laughing slightly.

Hermione smiled, but then her smiled faded as she looked at him.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"What's it like?" she asked sounding ashamed of her question.

"What is what like?" Remus asked, totally confused.

"What is it like, being a werewolf?" she specified.

"Oh. That. Well… it's not fun, it's painful, and I get treated as if I'm less than human. Once a month, I lose control of myself and there is nothing I can do to help it except to take a foul potion, and then my body is not my own. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she said quietly.

"Oh, ok."

Remus really didn't know why he was sitting here next to this beautiful young woman. Thoughts kept popping up in his head. Thoughts he had never had before yesterday about the young witch. He felt like a lecher. This thought had just gone through his mind when he realized that he had been staring. Remus quickly looked away, but Hermione had already seen.

The full moon was a full week away and Remus had no idea why this was happening to him. Usually, it wasn't until the day before the full moon that his need for carnal pleasure kicked in to overdrive. Remus was entirely uncertain about what was happening to him and he didn't like it one bit.

Remus sighed and got off of the couch. He stood and walked around the library, looking for a detailed book on dark creatures or werewolves in particular. After ten minutes, he found one and sat back down on the couch with it. He skimmed through the book until he found what he was looking for.

_Werewolves mate for life. When a werewolf first finds its mate, it will experience heightened sexual appetite. A werewolf may meet its mate without feeling any kind of desire if the mate is under 17 at the time of meeting. Once the werewolf's mate turns 17, the werewolf will become aware of the mate and will have a very strong and uncontrollable desire for its mate. It is recommended that the werewolf copulate with its mate as soon as possible, the longer the werewolf goes without mating, the worse the desires become. In rare cases, the wolf brain half of the werewolf will take over and rape the mate if the human half waits too long. Werewolves are extremely protective and possessive of their mates; if they smell any member of the opposite sex on their mate on the full moon, or just after the mate has given birth, the werewolf will kill the person whose scent was on their mate. This cannot be controlled, and the werewolf is not held responsible, as it is an uncontrollable reaction. _

Remus couldn't breathe. He sat next to Hermione, staring disbelievingly at the page. It couldn't be… he was 20 years older than her. This was wrong. Why did everything screwy happen to him?

"Remus, are you ok?" Hermione asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh… no, actually. I have to go, I'll see you later," he said and quickly exited the room, still carrying the book. Remus went straight to Sirius who was outside talking Quidditch with Ginny.

"Sirius, I need to speak with you, now," he said. Sirius took one look at his friend's face before excusing himself from Ginny and taking Remus up to his room. Remus dropped heavily down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath, then removed his hands from his face and handed Sirius the book.

"I know who my mate is," he told Sirius in a voice that was barely audible.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Sirius asked. Remus gaped at him.

"How – how did you know?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Well, let's see, you were in the library, which is Hermione's chosen domain, and then there's that look you get when anyone brings her up in conversation and when you see her," Sirius said with a grin. Remus had a look of horror on his face.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, laughing. "No one else has noticed, I've just known you forever."

"So what do I do?" Remus asked.

"Hmm… you let me talk to her for you," Sirius said with a wink. Before Remus could say a word, Sirius ran out of the room and towards the library. He quietly snuck in and gently closed the door behind him. Hermione, who had her nose deep in her book, didn't notice him come in.

"That book was my brother's," Sirius said and grinned when Hermione jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, hello Sirius. You startled me," she said with a slight blush.

"Apparently. So, I wanted to talk with you… about Remus," he said. Hermione blushed.

"Remus? What for?" she asked.

"Well, you know that all magical creatures have a mate, right?"

"Yes, of course, but what does this have to do with – oh. You're joking, right?" she asked, a look of shock on her face.

"Not at all."

"So why didn't Remus tell me himself, he was sitting right next to me."

"Think Hermione. It's Remus. Always reserved, never thinks he deserves anything good because of what he is."

"Oh, right. So, what should I do?"

"Go talk to him, he's in my room."

Hermione nodded then walked out of the room, still carrying the book that had once belonged to Regulus.

0o0o0o0o

Well, what do you think? I don't think I made her too OOC, but if you think differently, feel free to hit that review button and tell me so. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Conversation

The Beautification of Hermione Granger

Chapter 3 Conversation

So, the standard disclaimer still applies.

0o0o0o0o

When Hermione opened the door to Sirius' room, she found Remus lying on his back, stretched out on Sirius' bed with one of his arms covering his eyes.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked, not looking. Hermione didn't answer, but walked towards him so that she was standing next to the bed and looking down at him. Remus put his arm down, and blinked up at her.

"Sirius told me," she said.

"And?" he asked sounding every bit as nervous as he was.

"I would rather you asked me yourself," she said with a smile.

"Hermione, you are my mate, but you have the choice to either accept me, or reject me," he said quietly. "Which do you choose?"

"I'll have to research it a bit first, but I'll get back to you after that," she said slowly. Remus nodded at her, and she slowly walked back to the library.

In the library, Hermione found a book on werewolves and their mates. She quickly read it, and then contemplated her decision.

_A werewolf is unable to truly fall in love with anyone but his or her one true mate. The mate can fall in love with anyone, but they will never be happier with anyone but his or her werewolf mate. The first time the two mate, a mind connection forms between them that can only be severed by death. If its mate rejects a werewolf, it goes into a state of deep depression until it dies. _

If she accepted Remus as her mate, she would be with him for life, and although she did have a crush on Remus, she knew it wasn't love and she wasn't sure that she wanted to be with him forever. If she rejected him, he would die, and it would be her fault. Hermione could not live with this, so she took a deep breath, and walked back to Sirius' room. Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, he looked up when she walked in.

"I accept," she said quietly. Remus couldn't help the small grin that lit his face when he heard this. Unlike a veela, when its mate accepts a werewolf, they do not immediately fall in love, but it will happen within a day.

"We should go read more about this in the library," Hermione said, offering Remus her hand. He took her hand, and they walked hand-in-hand from Sirius' room to the library. They sat next to each other on the couch, but not too close. Remus didn't want to frighten Hermione away.

_Only its mate can control a werewolf. In order to control or dominate the werewolf, all a mate must do is bite the werewolf on its ear. In a relationship between a werewolf and its non-werewolf mate, the mate is dominant, except during sexual activities when the werewolf is dominant. _

Hermione smirked when she read this; she quite liked being in charge. She took a sidelong glance at Remus who was deeply engrossed in a book and smiled. At least she wouldn't be under his control all of the time.

_To claim its mate, a werewolf leaves a permanent magical bite mark on the mate's body. The mate is simply marked and does not become a lycanthrope. The mark is often in a place that is very visible to ward off anyone who might try to steal the mate. The mark will heal as a golden scar; it is similar to that of a veela, except the mark of a veela is silver. The mark cannot be removed by any magic, and it cannot be healed faster by magic. Unlike the bite of a vampire, which never heals, the bite of a werewolf takes on the unusually fast healing rate of a werewolf and heals in about 12 hours. Once a mate is marked, they cannot become a lycanthrope; they are immune, this is so that the mate can be with the werewolf when it transforms. _

Remus was relieved that Hermione would be immune from becoming a werewolf; it made things a lot easier and a great deal less worrisome for him. The guilt would kill him if he ever bit her by accident during the full moon.

_After a mate has accepted a werewolf, the werewolf should ideally claim the mate within 24 hours. Claiming and mating are two separate happenings, however, they should happen within a day if not hours of each other. _

Hermione blushed and looked up at Remus when she read this. Hermione was a virgin, and it wasn't as though she didn't know what would happen, because she had taken muggle health class, and she did read the occasional crappy romance novel, but she had thought that she would be married or at least in love when she lost her virginity. Instead, she would probably be losing it within a week to her former professor.

"I have to go talk to Ginny," Hermione said hurriedly and half ran out of the room before Remus could say anything. Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They were only an hour into their so-called relationship and he had already frightened her away. Sirius popped his head in.

"Hermione just ran past me, is everything ok?" he asked. Remus sighed again and Sirius came in and sat down next to him.

"No, not really," he said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I talked to her, and I asked if she would accept me, and she said she had to research it a bit. So she went to the library, then a little while later, she came back and accepted me as her mate. Then she took my hand and led me to the library so we could read more about it. Then she was reading that when she suddenly said she had to go talk to Ginny." Remus said, pointing to the still open book Hermione had been reading.

Sirius picked the book up, quickly scanned the page, and then showed Remus what had probably scared Hermione off. Remus' eyes widened at the words written on the page. No wonder she had ran out of the library.

000

Outside, Hermione found Ginny sitting under a tree reading Teen Witch magazine. Hermione sat down next to her. Ginny put down the magazine and turned her head to Hermione. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Remus' mate."

"What?" Ginny asked sounding very shocked.

"I was in the library reading, and Remus came in, and then he left a little while later. A few minutes later, Sirius came in and told me that Remus was my mate. So then I went and talked to Remus, and he said it was my choice to either accept him or reject him, but he was my mate regardless. So I told him I had to think about it, and I went and read about it, and he would have died if I had rejected him, so I told him I accepted him as my mate. So we went to the library again and read about it," Hermione said very quickly.

"Ok… but you like Remus. What's the problem?" Ginny asked.

"Werewolves mate for life, and they start like… two days after being accepted by their mate."

"Oh, so you're going to be with him forever, and if you leave, he'll die?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And you have to have sex with him within two days?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Oh. That's… heavy," Ginny said.

"Yep."

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Sleep with him, I guess. I just wish I were married first," Hermione said.

"Well, if you're going to be together forever, I don't think it would hurt if you guys got married," Ginny told her.

"But I don't love, him," Hermione said.

"Hmm… well, I don't really know what to tell you then," Ginny said.

"I guess I could marry him. It wouldn't hurt anything really." Hermione said.

"So go and tell him that," Ginny said, gently pushing Hermione. Hermione smiled at her friend then got up and went back into the house to find Remus. He was in the kitchen sitting at the table with Sirius drinking a fire whiskey. When Hermione walked in, cleared his throat and excused himself, leaving the two alone.

"Hey," Remus said quietly when Hermione sat down next to him.

"Hi," she replied.

"So… " Remus began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I want to get married first," she told him.

"Married?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Married. Before you claim me, or before we do anything," she said.

"Ok. I suppose that's fine with me. When would you like to get married?" Remus asked slowly.

"Well… now, actually," she said. Remus nodded and took her hand. They stood up together and walked out of the kitchen hand-in-hand. In order to have a shotgun wedding, they would have to go to the Ministry and just have a legal binding ceremony with two witnesses. Hermione went and got Ginny, and Remus went to find Sirius, wherever he was. The four met up in the main hall of Grimmauld Place. The four of them apparated into the main hall of the Ministry and went to the main desk to get visitors' passes.

0o0o0o0o

Hello my lovely readers, what do you think of my story so far? Just to clarify things, I'm thinking that sunrise in England during the summer takes place quite early, I don't quite remember exactly what time it was, because when I was there last month, I was never awake that early. It may have been like… 4:30, but just for fun, I'm going to say about 5 am. So, at the point in time when they go to the ministry, it's about… 8:30 am maybe 9 am.


	4. Chapter 4 When I say Shotgun You say

The Beautification of Hermione Granger

Chapter 4 When I Say Shotgun You Say Wedding

Standard disclaimer still applies, and the chapter title is thanks to Panic! At The Disco.

0o0o0o0o

"Purpose for visit?" the wizard at the desk asked the four when they went up to get visitor passes.

"Erm… shotgun wedding," Remus said sounding very uncomfortable.

"Ah, I see," the man said, lifting his brow in a quizzical expression at the two grown wizards and the two teen witches wondering who possibly could be getting married. He made them each a pass and sent them on their way to go get a marriage license.

The whole process was very quick and not like a wedding at all, just the legal stuff. Hermione and Remus were magically bonded, made to sign the marriage license along with Sirius and Ginny, and then they were free to go. Ginny and Hermione apparated straight back to Grimmauld Place, but Sirius and Remus took a short detour to Diagon Alley.

000

"So, are you still Hermione Granger, or are you Hermione Lupin now?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Hermione Granger, I should think. I still have to go back to school, and Remus is teaching again this year," she said, gently chewing on her lower lip.

"Hmm, ok," said Ginny with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, when you say he's going to claim you, what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, I'm not sure really, but it's different than mating. I think it just has to do with making it known to other magical beings that I am his, like marking me in some way," Hermione explained. Ginny nodded, she was a little confused, but she could tell that Hermione was a little confused too.

When Sirius and Remus got home an hour later, Remus went straight to the library. Of course, Hermione was there, sitting on the couch with her nose in a book. Remus silently entered, and then gently cleared his throat. She jumped anyway.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said.

"I got you a ring," he said nervously, unceremoniously handing it over. It was beautiful. The gold band was solid save for the stripe of platinum that divided it all the way around the ring. Hermione slid it onto her ring finger; it fit perfectly. Hermione glanced over at Remus' hands and noticed that he had an identical ring on his ring finger. Hermione concealed a small smile when she saw this.

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. It looked ridiculously expensive and Hermione wondered how he had paid for it, but then she remembered that Sirius had gone with him. The newlyweds sat in silence for a moment, before Hermione broke it.

"You can claim me now, if you want," she said slowly, not looking at him. Remus quickly turned his face to her; his eyes were wide in shock.

"What, now?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well… yeah. I mean, we should probably move to your room or something, but yeah, now is good," she told him.

"Ok," Remus said as he stood from the couch and gently took her hand. Hermione followed him up to his – their room. Remus went and sat on the bed while Hermione locked the door. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. Remus cleared his throat nervously.

"I uh, kind of think we might be going about this a bit hastily, Hermione," Remus said. "I think we should at least attempt to have a relationship before rushing into bed." A blush spread over his face as he said the last bit.

"Oh. Well, ok, that's a good idea," Hermione said slowly, thinking it over. "I guess I was concentrating on the timing more than the events."

"I can see how one would get caught up in that," Remus told her with a shy grin. Hermione gave him a slightly out of character wolfish grin in return.

"However, I still want you to claim me now." Remus' jaw nearly fell off his face. He was sure he had been clear; they didn't need to start all of this yet. They still had time. It was half of the bonding ritual that would be completed by their first mating.

"Oh-oh ok," Remus stuttered, a very unusual thing for him these days. Hermione silently giggled at her stammering husband. She didn't know it, and he was too polite to tell her, but every time she asked him to claim her, a bit more of his self-control disappeared.

Remus looked Hermione straight in the eyes, and took her hands in his. He put her hands on his hips and gently pushed her back onto the bed so that she was lying back on it. He slowly moved so that he was positioned over her. Hermione was very confused, but she tried to relax and simply go with it.

Remus gently took her hands off of him and put them on to the bed before he rolled her over onto her stomach. He made sure her head was lying sideways on the bed so that she could breath and he pushed her long dark hair off of her neck and out of his way. He took her hands and entwined his fingers with hers as he brought them above her head, her arms stretched across the bed. Remus lowered his face to her neck and inhaled the scent that would be forever burned into his brain.

Remus let the wolf take over as his eyes rolled back and he shuddered. Then with a quiet snarl, he sank his teeth into Hermione's smooth flesh. The feeling was ecstasy for a moment before a dull pain began in his neck. He released Hermione with a whimper as the dull pain had grown sharp and biting. He licked the bite mark and immediately the pain for both began to subside.

Remus drew back from Hermione and surveyed his work. A perfect bite mark that was already beginning to glow was on the back right side of her neck, visible when her hair was up, but when it was down, no one would be the wiser. The first part of the bond had been formed, the physical bond. They could now feel exactly what the other felt, physically, at all times. An added bonus was that to all but Remus, Hermione would now take on Remus' scent; it was a form of protection, because Hermione now possessed the scent of a werewolf, many dangerous creatures would keep their distance from her and other werewolves would know not to touch.

Hermione slowly turned over, hiding her grimace of pain. She smiled weakly at Remus, and he gave her an apologetic look. She hadn't actually expected it to hurt that much. Not sure quite what to do, Hermione gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before she left with a smile to go talk to Ginny.

"Well, how was it?" Ginny asked, not knowing exactly what it meant to be claimed by a magical creature.

"Painful," Hermione said, with a slight smile. She pulled her long hair off of her neck and turned so that Ginny could see the bite. It was now completely golden in color, but the area around it was still swollen and pink. Ginny hissed in sympathetic pain at the sight of it.

"He felt it too though," Hermione explained to her friend. "The first part of our bond was formed, now we can feel everything the other is feeling, physically anyway."

"So… you're going to have to feel his transformation?" Ginny asked. Hermione hadn't thought of this.

"I'm not sure, actually. I rather hope not though. It's supposed to be really painful and there's nothing that's been invented that can dull the pain."

"Oh." Ginny said, stumped.

"Yeah."

"Well… do you want to go to Florean's with me?" Ginny asked, unable to think of anything else.

Hermione shrugged, "Sure."

"But first I'm feeling the need for a clothes change… maybe your jealous husband will come along with us," Ginny said with a smirk.

"He's not jealous," Hermione said defensively.

"He will be when he sees what you're going out in," Ginny told the other girl, giggling as she took her hand and pulled her up to their shared room.

Ginny forced Hermione to sit still on the bed as she dug through the other girl's clothes. After what seemed like forever, she threw some clothes at Hermione. A preppy blue striped button down shirt, a heather gray belly shirt, a pair of the shortest shorts Hermione had ever seen (they ended a good three inches above her fingertips), a distressed brown belt, and a chunky silver necklace with a matching bracelet. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny's choice of ensemble but shrugged and put it on anyway.

Hermione stood before Ginny, the button down completely buttoned from collar to end, tucked into the shorts, the belt done up on top and the sleeves buttoned exactly over her thin wrists, hiding the silver bracelet. Ginny snorted with laughter at the way Hermione had dressed. The younger girl un-tucked and unbuttoned the shirt, and then, taking the two ends she tied them in a knot just above the end of the belly shirt Hermione was wearing, about 3 inches above her navel. Ginny widened the collar so that the scooped neck of the belly shirt was showing along with the chunky silver necklace. Lastly, Ginny undid the cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to just below Hermione's elbows.

Satisfied that she had fixed the shirt, Ginny stepped back and surveyed the rest of Hermione's body. With the shirt tied up, her long, toned torso showed much more and let her tan show for all to see. Hermione wasn't at all sure how she felt about this, but decided that she would wait and see how Remus reacted. Ginny threw a pair of rubber flip flops at Hermione's feet, and then moved behind her, working her hair up into a messy knot at the back of her head. As a final finishing touch, Ginny swiped some light blue eye shadow across Hermione's eyelids and stuck a pair of sunglasses on top of her head, and Hermione's only addition to her own appearance was some clear lip gloss.

Ginny quickly changed into a pair of tight stonewashed cut offs that ended half an inch above her knees, a short dark green breastplate top which covered from just above her cleavage to just above her navel and had long thin ties that crossed across her back, leaving it exposed to the sun. She kept on her hat, sunglasses, and black high tops, but removed the socks she had been wearing.

"Come on," she said, taking Hermione's hand. "You look hot."

Hermione let herself be led down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ginny supposed Remus and Sirius would be. She was correct. The two men sat deep in conversation at the table when the two girls came in. Remus looked up at the scent of his wife, and his eyes went wide. He knew Hermione was sexy but dressed like she was, she looked mind blowing; he would have to thank Ginny later because he knew Hermione would never dress that way by her own accord.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at the girls before him. He wondered if Ginny thought Remus was going to let Hermione go out in public dressed like that with just Ginny. Sirius nearly snorted at the thought.

"We're just popping out to Florean's," Ginny said, casually.

"Alone?" Remus said, his voice breaking mid-way through the word.

"Yeah, why not?" Ginny asked.

"May I come along?" Remus asked, in a tone that suggested there was no way he wasn't going with them.

"Of course," Hermione said, blushing a bit.

Remus smiled as he stood and offered her his arm, she took it and a shiver ran down his spine. His heartbeat sped up a fraction and his body flooded with warmth, most of it headed south, however. Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she glanced up at him, she felt what he felt.

The three departed and apparated, Ginny side-along, to Diagon Alley, right outside Florean's.

0o0o0o0o

Alright, I would write more, but I'm really eager, and I hope you are too, to update this, FINALLY!!! I am so sorry it has taken so long! I hope you like where I'm taking this, please review and let me know!! Also, if you have any good ideas, drop those by as well, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 That's How You Know

The Beatification of Hermione Granger

The Beatification of Hermione Granger

Chapter 5 That's How You Know

Normal disclaimer, thank you very much, also, the title of this chapter is from Enchanted because I have it stuck in my head. So… the events kind of follow the song lyrics as I was having a little writer's block and then I listened to the words and went, BRAIN BLAST! And this is just kind of a short series of vignettes.

0o0o0o0o

The cold, creamy white drop rolled down the sugary side of the cone before Ginny stopped it with her tongue and prevented the vanilla ice cream from getting her fingers sticky. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the slightly seductive way Ginny was eating her ice cream; it was as though she was kissing it. Ginny caressed the cold treat with her lips, sucking on it, and occasionally swirling her tongue around it, keeping its rounded shape.

Ginny knew how to eat ice cream; Hermione did not. There was a loud crunch as Hermione bit through the cone, taking a chunk of strawberry ice cream in her mouth with it. Ginny wanted to smack, herself in the face. Hermione was dressed sexily as could be; yet still devouring her ice cream like a barbaric boy. The whole point of this outing was to taunt Remus with what he now had… well, that was Ginny's agenda, anyway.

Ginny scowled. This would take more direct help from her. She needed to make sure Hermione knew how much Remus cared for her. To Ginny, it was clear. The man was a werewolf, Hermione was his mate; there was absolutely no one on earth who he could possibly love more than her. Hermione wasn't so sure though. Remus would need to prove his love, and make Hermione fall in love with him as well. Ginny knew just how she could help.

0o0o0o0o

When the trio got back from Diagon Alley, Ginny told Hermione that she had a bit of business to attend to, and she followed Remus into his room, closing the door behind her. Remus spun around, looking surprised when his eyes found hers.

"Remus, Remus, we need to talk…"

0o0o0o0o

The next morning when Hermione went downstairs for breakfast, she expected to find Sirius, Remus, and Ginny in the kitchen. Instead, she found Ginny and a note.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning. I need to go to the Ministry with Sirius on some personal business of his. I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you this morning. I hope you have a nice rest of your morning and I'll see you this afternoon. _

_Love, _

_Your husband_

Hermione smiled as she read the note and the re-read it aloud to Ginny. Ginny smiled to herself. Her plan was working.

"That's so sweet of him," Hermione said, grinning at the thought of her husband taking the time to tell her he was thinking of her.

0o0o0o0o

The next day when Hermione woke up, Remus was once again gone. The previous afternoon when Remus got home, Hermione had welcomed him back to Grimmauld Place with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had flushed a bit, but then regained his composure as the two began bonding over lunch.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find Ginny and Ron loudly disagreeing about the Chudley Cannons in the kitchen.

"Those are for you," Ginny said, pointing to a vase of yellow flowers, which sat on the table.

"Who are they from?" Hermione asked.

"Remus, of course. He said that they were to brighten your day as the weather is so foul."

Hermione smiled. She would never have guessed how sweet he could be.

0o0o0o0o

That night, Ginny demanded that Hermione come with her to one of the many nightclubs in London. Of course, Remus wouldn't dare let the two go alone, so he enlisted Sirius to go with him. Hermione lay on her stomach, splayed across her bed as Ginny riffled through their wardrobes, throwing clothes all over the room.

Ginny threw a blue dress at Hermione. It was made of t-shirt material and had a deep scooped neckline in both the back and front, the bottom hem was a few inches below Hermione's butt when she put it on. It was WAY too short.

"Ginny, I can't wear just this!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued looking through the clothes. Ginny threw a pair of matte silver leggings at Hermione; they came to her mid-calves. Ginny handed Hermione a silver belt and a pair of slouchy blue ankle boots. Hermione put them on and Ginny fixed her belt so that it hung low on her hips. 

"There! You look awesome!" Ginny said excitedly, turning Hermione toward a mirror.

"I look like a space cadet," Hermione said blandly.

"No, you look great," She argued back.

"If you say so."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the older girl, then quickly dressed in jeans, a shimmery halter top, and black stiletto sling-backs. She quickly drew her hair back into a high ponytail, leaving a few whispy hairs down to frame her face, then, dragging Hermione by the hand, she descended the stairs.

0o0o0o0o

Guys, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in forever. But thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Keep them coming if you please

I will try and do better with the updating.


End file.
